Truth or Dare Naruto Style
by SmartAzngirl126
Summary: just read the title
1. The beginning of torture

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto if I did so many people wouldn't watch it.

Dedicated to c2h6o who apparently thinks I have the grammatical expertise of a 9-year-old.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hostess: Hi, my name is Emily Vu and with my special powers something evil will happen. You just wait and watch.

I then snap my fingers and appears most of the Naruto characters.

Naruto: Hey! I can't see anything! Also why can't I move?!

Emily: It's Because you're chained up, dummy, and the lights are out.

Naruto: Hey!! I am not an idiot.

Kiba: Yeah. you are Naruto.

Emily: In my world you are.

Hinata: Ummm, who are you?

Emily: You? Oh yeah, my name is Emily, and I brought you all here for a special reason.

Sasuke: What's this so called special reason?

Emily: Truth or Dare!

Everyone: NOOOO!!!!!

Shikamaru: How troublesome.

Ino: Can you at least turn on the lights?

As I clap the candles light up around the room.

Ino: You don't have any lights?

Emily: No, I prefer candles.

Choji: Why is it still dark?

Emily: This room is painted black.

Kiba: Oh, I get it! You're a gothic, psycho, pathic, manic!

Emily: You're going to pay for that. I know! Kiba, truth or dare!!

Kiba: What?!

Emily: Well I brought you all here to play. So? Truth or dare?

Kiba: Dare! Akamaru and I can handle it.

Gaara: Let go of these chains.

Emily: Oh, okay.

With a snap of my fingers the chains break off.

Temari: Where is your window?

Emily: I don't have one, I like the dark. The rules to this game are that if you don't do the dare...... well you'll just find out. So if you don't answer truthfully...... well find that out too.

Tenten: Why are you doing this to us?

Emily: Ummm, if I said I was lonely. Would you believe me?

Kankuro: I refuse to play if I don't know what you look like.

Emily: Fine, then.

Then I snap my fingers and the REAL lights turn on. As everyone looks at me there is a big gasp

Naruto: You're just a little girl!!!!!!

Emily: Excuse me! I happen to be the same age you are.

Sakura: You're so short.

Emily: At least I don't have a big forehead.

Sakura: Why you little….

Sasuke: Leave the kid alone. (He has a soft spot for kids. Maybe.)

Emily: Oh yeah Kiba, I dare you to go on the roof and sing How Much is that Doggie in the Window.

Kiba: Fine, we can take on anything. Right Akamaru? (Arf)

Emily: Take this microphone also so everyone can hear you.

Kiba and Akamaru take the microphone, and they go on the roof.

Emily: I forgot to tell him the microphone has a hidden video camera.

Turns on the tv and watches a red-faced Kiba sing.

Kiba: How much is that doggie in the window? (arf! arf!)  
The one with the waggley tail  
How much is that doggie in the window? (arf! arf!)  
I do hope that doggie's for sale

I must take a trip to California  
And leave my poor sweetheart alone  
If she has a dog, she won't be lonesome  
And the doggie will have a good home

How much is that doggie in the window? (arf! arf!)  
The one with the waggley tail  
How much is that doggie in the window? (arf! arf!)  
I do hope that doggie's for sale

I read in the paper there are robbers (roof! roof!)  
With flashlights that shine in the dark  
My love needs a doggie to protect her  
And scare them away with one bark

I don't want a bunny or a kitty  
I don't want a parrot that talks  
I don't want a bowl of little fishies

She can't take a goldfish for a walk

How much is that doggie in the window? (arf! arf!)  
The one with the waggley tail  
How much is that doggie in the window? (arf! arf!)  
I do hope that doggie's for sale  
I do hope that doggie's for sale

Everyone starts laughing at Kiba.

Naruto: Kiba feels really stupid now, doesn't he?

Hinata: Kiba-kun.

Kiba comes back down, red.

Kiba: There, we did the stupid dare.

Emily: Ok then Naruto, truth or dare?

Naruto: Dare!! Believe it!!

Emily: I dare you to go to Ichiraku and scream I hate ramen.

Naruto: What?! I will never do that!

Emily: Consequences.

I push Naruto and lock him in a closet.

Naruto: It's dark in here! I want my mommy! Wait, I don't have a mommy. Kyuubi will you be here for me?

Kyuubi:** No, Naruto. I will never be here. Stay in there forever. **

Naruto: No! I will do the dare! Let me out of here!

Emily: Ok. :Đ

I let Naruto out, even though he was only trapped in genjutsu. Naruto went to Ichiraku and screamed I HATE RAMEN. The old guy that works there said that if Naruto hates ramen, he can't eat ramen ever again. Finally Naruto came back and tried to kill me.

Naruto: You did this to me! I will kill you! No more ramen!

Emily: Calm down, Naruto. -Dodging a blow- Release.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, are you ok?

Naruto: What just happened?

Shikamaru: She put you in genjutsu, how troublesome.

Kankuro: She's good.

Everyone jumped and ran for cover.

Kankuro: What?! Is it so surprising that I say something?

Sakura: Yeah, it is.

Emily: Ok then......, Sasuke, truth or dare?

Sasuke: Truth.

Emily: Do you like Sakura or Ino better?

Both girls right now are looking very hopeful.

Sasuke: I don't like any of them.

A big chunk of ice falls on his head.

Emily: You lied. So, you do like one of them. Which one is it?

Sasuke: Ok fine, I like Sakura.

Sakura: Really!!!!!!!

Those two start kissing and Ino is banging her head against the wall.

Emily: Stop it.

They both stop kissing and Ino stops banging her head.

Emily: Sakura, truth or dare?

Sakura: Dare.

Emily: Sakura, I dare you to punch Sasuke as hard as you can.

Sakura: I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. -Punches him as he flies away, never to be seen again.

Emily: Well, see you guys later.

Naruto: What about them?

Emily: Well I don't know what to dare them. So, if you have a clue please review and give me some dares. Bye!!!!!!!


	2. barryc10 way too much?

Disclaimer-I dont own Naruto if I did I wouldnt have thought of Ninjas Im way to dumb.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily: Hi everyone I'm here again. So are they. (Pointing at lifeless bodies on chains.)

Oh yeah I forgot. snaps and everyone wakes up

Naruto: Not you again.

Emily: hey you know what?

Naruto: We can go home?

Emily: No SHUT UP!

Sakura: Is Sasuke-kun back yet?

Emily: No and never will. Muah ha ha ha ha……… cough cough

Just then someone opened the door and came in.

Voice: Hi.

Emily: Oh hi who's that?

Voice: Oh I brought you something.

Kiba: Who's that?

Emily: A friend or maybe not?

Voice: My name is Barry and you don't need to know my last.

Temari: Oh a guy?

Emily: Shut up I met him on the web. He wanted to be a part of this. I didn't even know his name before.

Barry: That's real great cause I don't know yours either!

Emily: Emily and I am the hostess of this game. Let's play Truth or Dare.

Everyone: NO!

Emily: Hold on who is that person again? What's with that bump on both your heads?

Barry: Is this yours?

Ino and Sakura: SASUKE-KUN!

Emily: Thanks I need him anyways.

Barry: No problem he landed on my head anyways.

Emily: Ok the first anonymous question is. No just kidding. A Truthful question from Voice of the Mist.

Hinata Do you like Naruto?

Naruto: What!?

Hinata: Ummm………… Yes.

Barry: Yeah happy moment. Whatever. I get to do the next one.

Emily: Fine but put those two together they're practically the same thing.

Barry: Naruto you have to kiss Hinata and Hinata you have to make out with Naruto.

Neji: NO! Lady Hinata you will not disgrace the Hyuuga household by ki-i-i-i-i-s-s.

TenTen: Come on Neji just say it. Kissing him.

Neji: NO! Stop.

TenTen: Hold still. (TenTen, Kiba, and Sakura are restraining him)

Emily: Whoops. (Accidentally wink wink pushing Hinata)

Neji: NO!

Then Hinata was accidentally pushed into Naruto and they both kissed. They suddenly start making out.

Emily: Ok you can stop.

They don't stop.

Emily: STOP!!!!

Everyone freezes.

Emily: Thank you.

Barry: And it's called truth or dare for a reason people.

Emily: Ok then a dare to Sasuke (told you would need him) from barryc10 they wrote a lot. So Sasuke you have to pay Sakura back or you must pay the consequences you can chose.

Barry: Make him slam her to the wall.

Ino: Ha that's what you to get. Go Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: Oh go die Ino. Then slams Sakura

That was too hard and she went threw the wall and fell.

Emily: Sorry did I mention we're on the 10th level.

They all here Sakura screaming that she would kill Emily.

Emily: Oh well I don't care she might not even survive.

Sasuke: DIE EMILY!

Barry: Please you can't touch her.

Emily: Dodges the blow. See ya! Punches Sasuke out the door.

Gaara: He's just going to end up back here again.

Emily: I know but whatever.

Barry: but Gaara you should worry more about yourself barryc10 has a truth for you.

Gaara: I will kill you with my sand coffin.

Barry: Oh I'm shivering.

Emily: In the meantime Gaara Do you still have your teddy?

Everyone watching silently as waiting for his answer.

Gaara: Yes I do is there anything wrong with that? I mean Mr. Teddy was always there for me. Like when my uncle tried to kill me. sniff sniff

Temari: Gaara you still have him? HA HA HA

Naruto: You named it Mr. Teddy? HA HA HA

Everyone starts laughing but Temari is the one laughing the loudest.

Emily: I don't know what you're laughing about Temari you next.

Dead silence.

Barry: A truth from barryc10 who do you like more Shikamaru, Kiba, Gai, or Tenten? (God forbid the last one)

Temari: Uhhh……… Shikamaru

Kankuro: Who?

Temari: SHIKAMARU!!!!

Silence again?

Emily: This silence is really old so…………

Sakura: (comes back climbing the wall with her hands) EMILY!!! I'm gonna kill you.

Emily: Great timing you have a truth question from barryc10……….

Lee: Are they all from this youthful person?

Barry: Yeah they all are but they first one.

Shikamaru: How troublesome.

Barry: So Sakura who do like more? Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Ino? (God forbid the last one.)

Sakura: My Sasuke-hun

Ino: How dare you call him that.

Lee: Youthful Sasuke is my love rival.

Naruto: Shut up but that is true.

Emily: Well until then when Sasuke actually deems you guys half worthy we have one more dare. Tenten this is for you from you guessed it barryc10. He dares you to kiss Lee or Kankuro. Your choose.

Temari: I choose none! And then runs out the door.

Emily: Throws a kunai lands right in front of her PICK ONE!!!!

Barry: Let's choose Lee.

Tenten: NO!!!!!

Barry then shoves Tenten into Lee and they kiss then after about 10 seconds Barry lets them go.

Neji: No!!! You just kissed Lee.

Emily: Well you guys are lucky. That was the last one.

Everyone sighs a sigh of relief.

Barry: But we can continue to torture them if you review and send in some dares or truths also make a consequence for them. If you have any ideas review. Bye!

Emily: Hey I have the last say in EVERYTHING!

Barry: You're just mad because I ate the last piece of pie. Fine anyways.

Emily: BYE!!


	3. SKITTLES!

disclaimer- I dont own Naruto if i did they would have SKITTLES!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily: Hi everyone I'm here again. Man you know this is getting really old. Mmmm I should figure out another opening. Mmmm (still pondering the though.)

Naruto: You finished?

Emily: Shut up Naruto.

Naruto: Hey leave me alone. What's your problem?

Emily: Stupid person in line started arguing who should buy the last bag of skittles.

Shikamaru: You lost it didn't you.

Emily: Yes now shut up.

Shikamaru: How troublesome.

Sakura: What are skittles?

Kiba: Yeah or who?

Emily: A delicious candy that people eat?

Temari: Are we going to eat it?

Emily: No idiot we're going to throw it out the window. Then it can hit people.

Kiba: That sounds fun I want to come.

Emily: It is called sarcasm but that is a good idea.

Hinata: Where is Barry-kun?

Emily: Please he's so not coming back unless he asks. But I mean he stole me pie. WAHHH!! crying

Sakura: Is Sasuke-hun back yet?

Ino: I told you to stop calling him that bill-board brow.

Sakura: Shut up before I punch you Ino-pig.

Emily: Time for truth or dare. I mean that is why you guys are here.

Everyone: NO!!!!!!

Suddenly Sasuke comes crashing threw the door.

Ino and Sakura: SASUKE-KUN!

Sasuke: Oh stuff it.

Emily: Where were you?

Sasuke: I fell on another idiot in the supermarket. Targot or something like that. (Giggling heard in the backround by Emily.) And what's so funny?

Emily: It's Target Sasuke TARGET!

Sasuke: Whatever I hit this person. I think it was a girl. So she was muttering about like some girl just up and started arguing about some stupid bag of skittles. Whatever they are. So many confusing things in your world. I mean target?

Emily: You're really dumb Sasuke.

Sakura: Don't talk to my Sasuke-hun like that.

Sasuke: When did I become your Sasuke-hun?

Emily: Whatever. I don't really care about your love affairs. Go take it someplace else.

Ino: Yes thank you.

Emily: Oh shut up Ino.

Emily: You know what I think my wish cam true. Thank you to LxI-LxM-4eva-Formerly Lillayy she dares Ino to keep her mouth covered with tape for the rest of the game.

Sakura: Ha beat that Ino-Pig.

Ino: No I will never do that.

Emily: Consequences. Hey Sasuke. If you don't shut Ino's mouth with tape then I want you to toss her out the window.

Sasuke forces tape onto her mouth.

Ino: Mmmmm MMmm M Mmmm Mmmmm

Emily: What I can't understand you. What? Oh never mind.

Sakura: Ha Ino-pig. That's what you get for stealing my Sasuke-hun.

Sasuke: YOUR?

Emily: Well whatever. Getting on with the game. Sakura you have a dare by SmartAzngirl126 you have to kiss Naruto.

Sakura: No I will never do that. She stuffs Naruto in that closet that brings out Kyuubi

Sasuke: Isn't that a closet where it brings out the Kyuubi?

Emily: How do you know?

Sasuke: When he was in genjutsu I used my Mangekyo Sharingan.

Emily: Oh so you did try to kill Naruto then.

Everyone:……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gaara: What are you going to do when Kyuubi comes out?

Emily: Oh yeah he has a dare. BUT! This dare requires skittles. DARN!!!!!! (Authors note: I only say this cause little children and I can't swear properly.)

Kiba: We could go get more.

Shino: Or I could use my bugs to track down another one.

Emily: You talk?

Everyone watching silently as waiting for his answer.

Shino: Yes I do.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Emily: Coming.

Everyone waiting silently.

Emily: It's YOU!

Dead silence as they watch the door.

Emily: What do you want? Want to steal my other skittles?

Temari: It must be that girl who stole the skitters.

Kankuro: Don't you mean skillets?

Gaara: Idiots there skittles.

Temari: Whatever.

Emily returns to the room with a girl.

Kiba: So who is that?

Silence again?

Emily: She is that girl who stole the skittles from me. So what do you want again?

Girl: So I'm sorry for stealing your skittles. I heard you do truth or dare and you needed the skittles. So you can have them.

Emily: Thanks. I guess.

Girl: On one condition. I get to host part of the show.

Emily: Deal.

Girl: ok then. Oh yeah I forgot my name is Hinata.

Naruto: No your not SHE'S Hinata. (Faintly in the closet.)

Hinata: It's ok Naruto-kun.

Emily: Yeah there can be two, dunce. We'll call them Hinata1 and Hinata2.

Lee: Yes good job Emily. That is a very youthful way to do it.

Hinata2: Whatever. Lemme see that card. Oh yeah here is the skittles. (Handing Emily a bag of skittles.)

Shikamaru: How troublesome.

Hinata2: How lucky this dare requires skittles. So it's from LxI-LxM-4eva-Formerly Lillayy she dares Naruto to feed Kyuubi a bag of skittles.

Sakura: That's crazy.

Ino: Yeah but how do we give Naruto a bag of skittles?

Emily: Sasuke go use……………………

Hinata2: Your Mangekyo Sharingan to give these to Sasuke.

Sasuke: Yeah but you guys are both so dumb.

Emily and Hinata2: HOW!?

Sasuke: You didn't use genjutsu so you can just throw these in the closet.

Hinata2: Why didn't I think of that?

Emily: Because you're really dumb?

Then Emily throws in the packet of skittles.

Naruto: What are these?

Hinata2: It's a dare you have to feed Kyuubi the bag of skittles.

_Kyuubi: What if I don't want to eat your disgusting human food?_

Emily: You know what Kyuubi part two of this is they have to dare you to eat them. So ha.

_Kyuubi: NO! Must I have to eat them?_

Emily: Yes. Or you must pay consequences. You saw what happened to Sasuke.

_Kyuubi: Fine I will eat your disgusting food. Give it here kit._

Naruto then gives Kyuubi a red skittle.

_Kyuubi: This taste good. Kit give me the entire bag._

Everyone sighed a sigh of relief.

Naruto: I want some Kyuubi.

_Kyuubi: NO!!! There are no more left._

Everyone is very tense again.

_Kyuubi: I WANT MY SKILLETS!_

Emily: Ummm Kyuubi they are skittles.

_Kyuubi: I DON'T CARE. GIVE ME MORE OTHER WISE I WILL KILL YOU!_

Then the nine-tailed foxes cloak started to leak out and gain its form onto Naruto.

Hinata1: Naruto-kun.

Everyone is panicking trying to get away from the closet.

Then Sasuke finally and calmly walked up to the closet and opened it to let Naruto/Nine-tailed fox out.

Temari: Have you lost your mind what are you doing?

Sasuke: If that closet brings out Kyuubi then we just have to take him out.

Neji: Right then his fox cloak will disappear when he comes out.

Then right on cue Naruto comes out with the cloak on at the first tail then it starts to dissolve the second he stepped out of the closet.

Tenten: That was really close.

Hinata2: Now for your reward Sasuke. LxI-LxM-4eva-Formerly Lillayy dares Sasuke to kiss Sakura. Yeah happy ending.

Emily: Yeah we really don't care.

Ino: Mmmmm mmmmmmmMM Mmmm MmMMMM Mm

Emily: Ok then well we are running a bit late so bye! If you have a dare please review and give some dares. Also give the consequences if they decline. Thanks for everyone who gave dares or truths already.

Ino: Mmmm MmMMMM MMMM MM MmMMMM Mmmm MMMMm

Sasuke: Oh shut up Ino.

Emily: I get the last word! We have new news. We're getting a new T.V tomorrow. Also Hinata2 is going to be coming back. Naruto bring money tomorrow. A LOT! Heads up we also have 2 dates tomorrow.

Everyone: WHO!?

Emily: BYE!!!!!!!!


	4. The Dreaded DATES Well almost

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. At all. Nothing. Not even the ramen. x-x

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily: Hey! Emily here with another round of torture or torture. OPPS!!! I mean…….. Truth or dare! Yeah…. that's what I meant!

Naruto: So you admit it. This is TORTURE!!!

Kiba: She's crazy…….

Emily: Who are you calling crazy? *glares coldly*

Kiba: *Whimpers*

Temari: So can we find out who has their date's today?

Emily: Of course. *Smiles mysteriously* Naruto did you bring money?

Naruto: Duh you clearly said, 'Naruto bring money.' *He mocked in a girl voice*

*Kiba was laughing in the background because he was trying to mock me and was currently doing a henge jutsu of me.*

Emily: I'll show you what clearly is. You can clearly see the stars.

BOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!

Hinata: E-e-e-mily-y-y y-y-ou smashed N-n-n-aru-u-t-t-t-o-kun t-through-h t-the w-w-wall.

Emily: He deserved it. *Turns around and glares at Kiba.*

*In turn he cowered into the corner.*

Emily: So onto the truth or dares *Smiling*

Kankuro: She scares me.

Shikamaru: How troublesome.

Emily: I guess it would be more troublesome if it was you going on the date right?

*Shocked looks from all the girls and the guys laughing.*

Emily: But of course its not you. *Eyeing the guys, who immediately shut up.*

Emily: Let's pick out of the hat.

*Hat pops out of nowhere*

Sasuke: OMG!!! Where did that hat come from!??!!??

*Cricket chirping in the distance.*

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, did you just say omg?

Ino: M mmhm mmh hm mmh mmm

Chouji: What did she say? *Opening another bag of chips*

Gaara: I don't know. She still has tape over her mouth.

Emily: First person is Sasuke.

*Groan from Sasuke. Laughter from other guys. Squeal from Ino and Sakura or Ino tried too.*

Emily: And his date is……….

*Stopping for a second*

Emily*screaming*: DAMN IT GUYS!!! YOU KNOW I COULD *BEEPING* DO MY JOB BETTER AS A TORTURER IF YOU WOULD STOP *BEEPING* LEERING OVER MY *BEEPING* SHOULDER TO *BEEPING* FIND OUT IF YOU *BEEPING* GOT A DATE WITH THAT *BEEPING BEEPER* NAMED UCHIHA *BEEPING* SASUKE!!!

Gaara: You know someone should really calm her down.

Naruto: Go ahead Gaara…… *Shaking*

*Sakura and Ino moved to the farthest corner of the room as I kept saying swear words.*

Kiba: It's Sakura!!! *He had picked up the flashcard I pulled from the invisible hat.*

Emily: Yes its Sasuke and Sakura. Hooray! *Faking enthusiasm.*

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!!!!! *Closet*

Tenten: What was that?

Emily: Can't you just be quiet in there!!!!

Naruto: You didn't hide someone in there, right?

*The closet door opens and the door flies off.*

Hinata2: DAMN YOU!!!! Why did you lock me in the closet!!!?? I wanted to see Tenten and Lee's date!!!

*The hysteria stopped*

Neji: Those two are on a date?!

Hinata2: Poor Neji. He's mentally disturbed.

Lee: I will have a youthful date with my youthful teammate.

*Tenten slowly backing away.*

Emily: Hey Tenten. Did ya see the new big screen plasma T.V? *Right in front of her*

Tenten: Yea…… *slowly walking backwards.

Emily: You're going on this date unless you want to end up like Naruto. *I smiled making it seem more threatening.*

On queue Naruto opened the front door.

Emily: How was space?

Naruto: It was dark…

Hinata2: So for the date.

Emily: **Voice of the Mist** dared Sasuke and Sakura to go on a date and Naruto has to pay for it!!! And for Tenten and Lee **-Blue-n-Pink** quotes "'I dare Tenten and Lee to go on a date. (Seriously, those two belong together.) But I don't know where to go.

Answers poured from the randomness people.

Mall of America

Ichiraku

Park

Training Grounds

Picnic

Swimming

Party

Emily: The party sounds nice.

Naruto: I'm NOT PAYING FOR THAT!!

Hinata2: I like the picnic!!!

Emily: Settled.

*Groan from Naruto and Tenten. Lee jumping like he's lost his mind. Ino shut up in a corner. Sasuke with the same expression he always has. Shikamaru-Troublesome. And the rest are off in wherever land*

Hinata2: Where's wherever land?

Emily: No idea. ANYWAY!!! Let's go.

Naruto: Where?

Emily: The grocery store to get food for the picnic. Duh!

Naruto: RAMEN!!!!

Hinata 2 and Emily: No

Naruto: Awwwwww……….

Emily: So who wants to come??

The door slams open.

Emily: I swear…….

Kiba: I know you do.

*Everyone started laughing*

Emily: I swear that door is not going to last with all that slamming.

Hinata: Hello B-b-arry k-kun-n

Barry: Hello

Emily: Whatcha looking at Hinata2?

Hinata2: *Staring at Gaara like a fan girl*

Sasuke: Run Gaara that's the look the fan girls give me.

Hinata2: Hi Gaara!!

Naruto: Tackle her!!!

Everyone jumps on her to stop her from madly suffocating Gaara with a hug.

Barry: Aren't you guys slightly annoyed that she likes Gaara instead of oh so genius Neji or super cute Sasuke?

Sasuke: *Twitching*

Neji: What makes you think we're **slightly **annoyed?

*Stuffs a straight jacket on her.*

Emily: Anyway I think Hinata2 should come with me and Gaara you can stay here.

Gaara: *Scared to death*

Barry: So who else is coming?

Hinata2: We can buy French toast! *Drops*

Kiba: SO random.

Lee: I'm coming to the youthful food store!!

Emily: I think you and your youthful self should stay here.

Hinata2 and Barry: Agreed

Kiba: I'm coming!

Akamaru: ARF, ARF

Emily: If Akamaru comes we're gonna get kicked out.

Kiba: Why?

Hinata2: That's not normal dog size.

Kiba: I don't see anything wrong with him.

Barry: I have an idea

*Whisper whisper whisper, and whisper some more.*

Emily: *Moves to the closet. And takes out paint can.*

Hinata2: *Takes paint can and runs up to Akamaru and sprays him.*

Emily: He's Clifford the Big Red dog. *laughing*

Barry: Anyone else? *Ignoring Kiba's yelling.*

Emily: Fine I'm picking, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata and Sasuke.

Naruto: Why is Hinata coming?

Hinata2: Because she has the Byakugan and we won't have to run around looking for food!

Sasuke: And why am I coming?

Emily: Cause I made you. *threatening look*

Naruto: This chapter is a little long.

Emily: Alright, until next time!

Hinata2: NOOO!!!!! I WANT THE DATE!!!!

Gaara: Calm Down.

Hinata2: GAARA-KUN!!!!

Naruto: TACKLE!

*Tackles all and falls through the floor.*

Emily: Ummm we moved to a skyscraper.

*Still falling and screaming*

Barry: How big is that?

Emily: ionno some 50 stories."

*Still falling and screaming*

Hinata2: See ya next chapter when we finally land and stop falling and screaming. HEY! Take this straight jacket off of me or I'm gonna die!

Emily: You can't die. I'm writing the story.

Barry: Next time to the grocery store

Emily: MORE REVIEWS!!!!!

Hinata2: She means PLEASE more reviews

Emily: YEAH xD


End file.
